1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to writing instruments and, more particularly, to an ergonomic pen having opposite first and second indentations and a convex device for an index finger exerting force thereon, all proximate the tip so that an individual may feel a degree of comfort in writing by urging the muscles opposing the finger nails of the thumb, the middle finger and the index finger against the first indentation, the second indentation, and the convex device respectively, with the wrist being disposed in a relatively relaxed position and in a labor saving manner.
2. Description of Related Art
A correct pen holding posture can save labor in writing. Typically an individual may think a correct pen holding posture means thumb, index finger, and middle finger are positioned in correct positions with other factors not being considered. Conventionally, an individual may hold a pen in a posture either shown in FIG. 5A or shown in FIG. 5B. It is seen that tip of middle finger is urged against the pen, thumb is in the front, and the index finger is urged by the thumb so that the pen can be held firmly. A great force is exerted by the thumb. Thus, the thumb may be fatigued easily. Also, the thumb is bent and may block the view. In turn, the individual has to incline the body, lower the head, and incline the head in order to clearly see what is being written. The pen is held firmly by the portion between thumb and index finger. Hence, a great force is exerted on the index finger. Thus, the thumb, index finger, and middle finger are restricted in movement. That is, the thumb, index finger and middle finger are only allowed to move in a limited range. As a result, all fingers may be deformed permanently after a long period of time of writing in such a posture. Further, the tip of the index finger may be hurt. It is understood that the hand muscle is not strong enough for preschool children. Hence, a child may have the thumb and index finger close to the tip of pen in writing. This posture is typically seen when writing small letters. However, it inevitably may block the view and cause the body to be posed in an unnatural position. As such, the neck, the shoulder, and the spine of a child may be hurt if writing is always done in such a posture. In turn, children may experience muscle soreness and other discomforts. Eventually, children may be afraid of writing.
People may have another misunderstanding about pen holding posture. In detail, people may think both the thumb and index finger are required to bend and exert a great force on a pen in order to hold the pen firmly in writing. However, this is a wrong pen holding posture with the wrist force not being considered. Also, the lever effect of the hand is not considered. As a result, writing is slow, the pen is not held in a substantially upright position, and involved fingers are restricted to move in a limited range. Hence, it is only appropriate to write small letters. Further, it is not an ergonomic pen holding posture. It is typical for an individual to bend the wrist inward when the thumb and index finger are involved in writing a word transversely. In turn, the pen is forced to incline forward. This has the disadvantage of causing the wrist to fatigue easily or even to be hurt. This is absolutely an incorrect pen holding posture in writing.
In short, typical postures are not correct, because they are unnatural positions with the palm not bent to form a space, too much force is exerted by the thumb, there is limited movement range of the fingers, the wrist is disposed in a tight position, and no or little force is exerted by the wrist in transverse writing. As a result, drawbacks including slow writing, difficult writing, unsightly writing, hand muscle soreness, fingers pain, eye fatigue, and body pain occur.
Children having the above writing drawbacks may have an adverse effect on his or her study. In detail, a child may not know how to hold a pen correctly. Hence, the child may think writing is difficult, time consuming, and boring work. To the worse, the child may hate writing. In addition, it may be difficult to correct such wrong pen holding posture when a child has grown as an adult. This definitely may have an adverse effect on the child.
Thus, a pen having a novel convex device for an index finger exerting force thereon has been invented. It is the hope that the pen with the convex device for an index finger exerting force thereon may solve the above problems associated with the conventional pen.